Only Time Will Tell
by Metallica1862
Summary: When Jake's mate, Cara, is seriously injured during battle, the lives of their twin children and the Cullens could be at stake for a new evil even greater in strength than the Volturi or Ulysses has moved into Forks. Will Cara survive and can Jake overcome the emotional pain when Cara's life is forever changed? Will this new greater evil finally be the downfall of all?
1. Tokens

_Tokens_

_I can see the sunset in your eyes_

_Brown and grey and blue besides_

_Clouds are stalkin' islands in the sun_

_I wish I could buy one, out of season…_

_Ooh, baby, I love your way…_

(Lyrics To Song: Baby I Love Your Way: Artist: Big Mountain)

"Cara! Cara!" He flung the last newborn in his area against the trunk of the nearest tree, the momentum stopping its forward motion long enough for a kill strike. As he ripped the newborn's head from its body, he heard her airy yelp of pain and then nothing. He pushed through the still ongoing battle to the edge of the clearing where she had fallen. "Cara, baby," He fell to his knees next to her, realizing then that she was badly injured and this might be their last few minutes together, "We're going to get you fixed up, just please baby hang on."

"Jake," Her voice was strained beneath shallow, ragged respirations, "I can't feel my legs and I can't…" She sucked in a raspy breath, the pain obviously beginning to overwhelm her. The injuries had been enough to push her back into human form. She was bleeding from a deep wound in her abdomen and several nasty gashes on her chest and arms.

"Just hang on," He insisted, not caring that he was nearly nude. It had started to storm; the rain coming down in sheets as he carefully lifted her into his arms. He didn't want to leave the pack to battle the horde of newborns alone but he knew if he didn't get her medical aide that she would perish. It was an outcome that he would not stand by and allow for Cara was his love and he would put himself in the line of fire to save her existence even if that meant abandoning his post as Alpha of the Quileute Pack. He had no choice; he had to get her to Carlisle for the main hospital in Forks was too far to travel …

"Esme sweetheart, are you okay?" Carlisle questioned as she rushed into his arms. Her face was a mixture of anger and fear and her forearms were discolored slightly from the manacles and the grip of the newborn leader as he had tried to hold her captive even after they had freed her from his lair. She sank into his embrace, obviously tired and needing to feed after being kept in captivity for over a week.

"I'm okay, just exhausted and…" She broke down, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as he held her tight against him as the others approached.

"I take it she's okay, at least physically," Jasper placed his hand against Esme's shoulder in a gesture of comfort as he began attempting to calm the flood of emotions that were leaching from her in waves. "It's over for now. I'm sure the aftermath has garnered the attention of the Volturi though and if Aro keeps to his usual then we'll be getting a visit from him or members of the Guard in the next few days but most of the newborns have been destroyed. Unfortunately, the portal swallowed Theron and that witch Marquessa. We can only hope that he can handle her alone."

"I'm sure if he needs assistance he will let us know, for now let's get her home." Carlisle insisted not having to press the issue to get the others to follow him back toward the house…

"Grandpa!" Renesemee called from the veranda where she stood with Lucien. It was apparent that she wanted very much to run to greet her family as they entered the yard. The only thing holding her back was the grip that Lucien had upon her shoulder.

"Wait until they get a bit closer, I don't want you getting swiped from the yard in front of everyone and with all the cursed newborns that are roaming around here, my luck it would happen." Lucien muttered not wishing to be mean to the young girl that now called him Uncle. He knew that her safety was of the utmost importance at this point. He scanned the group, his danger sense beginning to tingle when he realized that Theron wasn't with them. "Where's Theron?" He questioned as they reached the edge of the porch.

"He was pulled into the portal opened by Marquessa." Edward answered as Carlisle guided Esme up the steps and Lucien allowed Nessie to launch herself into her father's arms as he reached the landing.

"Hey buttercup," Edward greeted as his daughter wrapped her arms around his neck. "All is okay for now Ness; your Grandma is going to be fine. She's just tired and a bit shaken." He assured as everyone entered the house.

Carlisle seated his wife on the couch in the living room before kneeling down to examine her for any unseen injuries. "Lucien, don't worry we will find Theron." He assured handing Esme a cup with enough sustenance in it to at least provide her with strength enough that when she did go feed she would be able to do so without complication.

"I sure hope he's okay," Lucien muttered more to himself than aloud. He turned as his wolven ears picked up an unfamiliar sound coming from the yard. "Give him a week, if he doesn't return then I'll start really being concerned." He moved then to the door overlooking the veranda as the sound intensified, seeming to move in toward the house.

"Carlisle," A winded voice called as Lucien opened the doors and stepped out onto the veranda. It was Jake, soaking wet, covered in mud, and carrying the limp form of a female wolf in his arms.

"Jake, what's happened?" Carlisle questioned motioning them into the house where he could get a better look at the female. She was unconscious, covered in blood and barely breathing.

"Cara…she…it's bad please you have to…" Tears came then in fine streams, leaving dirty streaks in their wake as they fell onto his cheeks. "She was hurt in the battle. I don't know how but…"

"Jake, calm down," Carlisle insisted taking Cara's limp body from him and rushing her downstairs to the basement.

"Wait I…she…" Jake's legs gave way beneath him.

"Easy Jake, let Carlisle work," Jasper soothed catching him before he could totally collapse. Alice came and wrapped him in a blanket as Jasper guided him over to one of the chairs and sat him down. "Your presence is not going to help the situation right now. Give Carlisle and Edward a chance to at least get her condition stabilized."

"Jake, where's Thomas and Allieana?" Alice questioned realizing that he hadn't mentioned the twins. If they were alone they could be in danger of being taken captive or worse killed by any rogue newborns that might have escaped the Pack.

"At Sue's, Dad wasn't home. He's with Charlie at the River checking fishing licenses." He answered his mind obviously on Cara's well being rather than the safety of the rest of his family.

"Emmett, take Rose and go get the twins. I think Carlisle is going to probably prefer them be here than at Sue's even though they're probably as safe there as they are here," Jasper admitted watching Jake doze in the chair, the exhaustion from the emotional and physical stress of the past several hours had finally caught up with him.

Emmett gave a nod, took Rose by the hand and left to do as Jasper had asked. For everyone else the time of waiting and hoping that Cara would survive had begun and there wasn't much to occupy worried minds other than to wonder whether she would succumb to her injuries or whether Carlisle and Edward would manage to prevent her death.


	2. Clearwater

_Clearwater_

"Emmett, Rose," Seth greeted as he came to the door. He was shirtless and there was a heavy bandage across the front of his shoulder. "Have you seen Jake since the battle?" He questioned as the kids' laughter could be heard from the living room.

"Yeah, he's at the house, asleep in one of the chairs," Emmett answered allowing his gaze to sweep the landscape that encompassed the Clearwater yard and the house, "No news on Cara's condition as of yet though."

"She was injured?" Seth questioned his expression turning suddenly concerned. "I mean I knew there were several injuries but…"

"Yes, as far as we know she's still alive, or she was when Carlisle took her to try and treat her injuries." Rose answered before Emmett could intervene. "He sent us to pick up their kids since Jake probably won't be leaving the house for a few days at least. Carlisle figured Sue probably had enough on her plate without having to take care of Thomas and Allieana."

"The Tribal Council has definitely been rather busy of late," Seth agreed putting his hand over the bandage that covered the front of his shoulder. "It sure hasn't been quiet in the complaint department recently."

"I can imagine, considering the circumstances and the fact that members of the Pack have been injured." Emmett agreed as Seth invited them into the foyer and out of the inclement weather as it had once again started to rain. "You look as though you could use some sutures," He admitted noticing that the wound on Seth's shoulder was hemorrhaging to the point that it had soaked through the bandage.

"I guess the butterflies didn't hold," Seth admitted clutching his hand against the wound to try and prevent any further blood loss.

"Seth, who was at the door?" Sue's voice could be heard from the kitchen, "Seth?"

"Members of the Cullens," Seth answered his voice quavering slightly in response to the pain of his wound. "They came for the twins as Jake is staying at their home due to an injury to Cara."

"Oh goodness," Sue came into the living room then her expression one of true concern. "How bad was the injury? Rosalie, Emmett, I…well…" She paused a bit taken aback by the presence of the two Cullens in her living room and without Carlisle.

"The injuries were severe but she was alive when Carlisle took her to treat her wounds." Rose revealed watching as the twins came to stand at Sue's side.

"Well in that case," Sue turned then to the twins, "Thomas, you and Allieana, go and gather your things. You will go with Rose and Emmett to be with your father who needs you in this time of misfortune." Both children nodded then left to do as they had been asked. She turned then to her son, noticing the blood that now covered the center of the bandage. "Seth, go with them and have Carlisle treat that wound otherwise you're going to bleed to death." She ordered giving him a no-nonsense look in response to the heavy sigh. "And take your sister, she needs to be examined further as well and don't you two come back here until you have been treated, do you understand?"

"But it's not safe for you to be here…" His words were cut off by the expression on her face.

"Seth Clearwater," The edge to Sue's voice grew stern as she studied her son. "Leah," She called up the stairs, her gaze shifting only briefly. "Come go with your brother to the Cullens so that Carlisle can further examine and treat your injuries." Her gaze focused again upon her son as the sound of footsteps on the stairs signaled the imminent arrival of Leah. "Your father didn't leave me with two shotguns, one with a sawed-off barrel for no reason. I will be fine. It will not be the first time that I've been alone in the midst of a vampire invasion and besides you both need treatment and I'm sure that Jake could use some support."

"I sure hope she makes it being as Jake left in the middle of that battle to get help for her." Seth muttered sighing in resolution at the fact that his mother was not going to change her mind about him and his sister going with Rose and Emmett to get medical treatment from Carlisle.

"Oh my, that's not going to go over well with Billy," Sue admitted seeming horribly shocked by the revelation. "If it was a life or death situation, I personally can't see any harm in what he did but I'm not Billy although…" The conversation stopped as Leah entered the living room, her wrist heavily wrapped, and clutching her ribs on the left side.

"If you ask me Cara's life was on the line, Jake had a good reason to ditch the battle," Emmett admitted picking Thomas up and ruffling his hair. Oh how that boy looked like his father, almost identical in the face anyway. Thomas was a bit lanky and seemed as if he would be at least a few inches taller than Jake once he grew into a man. There was no doubt that he would also carry the wolven gene as would his sister as both their parents were endowed with it.

"Oh I'm not disagreeing with you Emmett," Sue agreed her thoughts obviously on the coming reaction from Billy when he found out that Jake had ditched his post as Alpha in the midst of a battle that could've ended many wolves either badly injured or dead. "I'm just not certain that Billy will see things quite the same way."

"Only time will tell," Leah answered from her place on the couch. Even though she was sitting down she was still clutching her side and her breathing was overly shallow. "Mom, you really shouldn't be here alone, considering…"

"I've already told your brother, I will be fine." Sue insisted turning her attention to the hallway that led to the guest room that had obviously been set up for the kids. "Allieana, come on now. Rose and Emmett have business to attend to; they can't spend all day waiting on you." She called the firm tone of her voice enough to bring Thomas' sister, backpack in hand, from the depths of the house.

"Come here sweetie," Rose held out her arms and without hesitation Allieana allowed her to scoop her up. Jake's daughter, unlike her brother, resembled in features both sides of her lineage, having the strong jaw of her father combined with an almost perfect olive complexion and long flowing curls the color of fertile loam spun with bright rays of golden sun. Bright hazel eyes lifted to meet Rose's gaze—eyes that were a combination of mother and father alike. "Are you ready to go see your daddy?"

"Yes," Allieana answered locking her arms tight around Rose's neck. "Is momma going to be okay?"

_So much like Reneseme, yet so different in aura and temperament,' _Rose thought as she returned the impromptu embrace. "Of course, your mom is going to be fine." She answered with as much confidence in that statement as she could possibly muster and hoping that it would not turn out to be a lie. _ 'What a challenge Jake has, first being a father to two beautiful twins with Cara while also continuing to uphold his long forged imprint upon Reneseme.' _ She turned then to her mate, "Emmett, we should probably be heading back toward home. I'm sure Carlisle will be looking for us before too much longer."

He gave a nod before turning to Sue, "If by some chance, something happens and you need anything, you have the numbers. Don't hesitate," He insisted as the group made their way toward the front door. "I mean it. If worse comes to worse you lock up this house, go into that hallway and call that set of numbers until you get an answer, understand?"

"Aww now, I'll be fine. I have plenty of ammo stashed inside these walls," She shook her head, the hint of a grateful smile just visible at the corners of her mouth. "You shouldn't worry about me. Carlisle has plenty of worries to deal with as it is, I mean…" The look on Emmett's face as his gaze locked briefly, once more with hers, was enough to quiet her insistence and garner a resolute nod of agreement before she headed back into the house. They watched her to be sure she made it back indoors before pulling out of the driveway and heading toward home.


	3. The Clock

_The Clock_

_(Edward's POV)_

_**~~1:00~~**_

"Easy Cara," I soothed as I pushed the IV needles into main arteries instead of attempting to find veins. She had lost too much blood for her veins to be exposed or useable as puncturing them at this point would very likely cause significant damage to the surrounding tissues. I secured the IV ports, one in her neck and the other in the artery in the upper part of her arm. The pinging of monitors told me that her body was beginning to shut down. The overwhelming shock from her wounds and the significant blood loss was killing her. I opened the drip sequences completely, pushing fluid and plasma into her body. "We're losing her." I revealed watching as Carlisle finished packing the gaping wound in her abdomen with sponge.

He pushed another IV needle into her other arm, linking its tubing and beginning to pump blood back into her body in an effort to stabilize her faltering vital signs. "Stabilize her breathing. Once she is under anesthetic, her vital signs should further strengthen."

I carefully forced her mouth open and quickly but safely placed the tube in her airway and attached it to the proper machinery, setting it so that her breathing was fully supported mechanically. I watched as he injected medications into the IV port in her neck, the drugs further stabilizing her vital signs as she sank into a deep anesthetic induced unconsciousness. By the time, she was safely under, Carlisle had finished securing her body to the table—a table that would allow him to work on both her abdomen and her spine without ever having to shift her position.

"She's ready," I assured as he began removing the sponges that had been packed into the wound in her abdomen…

_**~~2:00~~**_

He worked quickly, never seeming to panic or falter even though the situation was grave. Just the internal damage to her abdomen alone should have been fatal, and somehow Cara had managed to survive. I kept a close eye on her vital signs as he carefully repaired the damage to her organs and put a stop to the hemorrhaging. "Another bag of blood, Edward," He ordered without ever taking focus from his work.

"She should have been dead," I muttered more to myself than aloud as I added the second bag of blood to the proper IV and reset the drip sequence.

"She is a fighter but she is far from being out of the woods." He agreed; his sober reminder sending a prickling rush down my spine. Her death would not only be devastating to the Pack but also to Jake and the kids.

_**~~3:00~~**_

"Other than broken ribs and a punctured lung, her chest seems to be more or less intact," I admitted studying the plethora of x-rays and scan photos to try and help him as he began repairing her lung and the fractured ribs.

"The damage to her ribcage was probably a secondary injury from the trauma to her spine." He reinflated her lung, stabilized the broken bones and closed the incision around a tube that would allow the excess air and also any drainage to escape from her chest cavity. "Now that her internal organs have been repaired and the bleeding has been stopped, her condition should be stable enough that I can begin working on her spine." He motioned for my assistance and we gently rotated the table so that she was now positioned on her stomach.

_**~~4:00~~**_

"You're thinking her cord is damaged or severed?" I questioned as he studied the pictures that had been taken of her spinal column and neck. I knew when he didn't answer immediately what his thoughts were. If Cara's spinal cord had been severed or badly damaged, the news would be devastating. She was an integral member of the wolven pack—the Alpha female and one of only a select few wolven females that had been allowed to become a warrior as well as a mother.

"Most likely," He answered as he prepared to make the incision along her spine.

I shook my head, "And there's no chance of using drastic measure to reverse the damage. To create a hybrid, if it's even possible, would certainly infuriate Aro and bring upon us and the wolven, the wrath of the Volturi."

"We will do what we can," He admitted carefully creating a long incision down the length of her exposed spine.

_**~~5:00~~**_

"Jake is lucky she was alive when he reached us. Her injuries would be instantaneously fatal to a mortal human," He commented pausing to study the monitors for any signs that she might be unable to handle the stress of this part of the surgery. "I'm not certain that she, even as a full wolven, is going to survive and I'm almost positive that her life will be forever changed from this point forward."

"Her death would be a demoralizing blow to the pack," I agreed watching the monitors as he exposed the shattered vertebrae and the underlying injuries that accompanied them, the worst of which seemed to be from about the middle of her back downward. "Her vital signs are stable but they may not remain that way."

"If the injuries to her spine are not repaired, there is little hope that she will survive. We must do what we can. Keep her as stable as possible and I will work as quickly as I can in order to prevent any undue stress." He began to carefully examine the extent of the damage.

_**~~6:00~~**_

"Her spinal cord is damaged" He admitted removing the fragments of bone from around the cord and repairing the outer sheath like layer that encased it.

"She's paralyzed." I admitted watching as he replaced the shattered vertebrae with synthetic replicas and fused the fractured bones together in an effort to strengthen them so that they would heal properly.

"I'm afraid so. We will have to wait until the swelling dissipates from around the cord to determine the extent of paralysis but by the severity of the damage, it is unlikely that she will have any movement or feeling from the waist down." He answered methodically working his way up her spine, repairing any fractured bones as he moved—a task that required steady hands and intense concentration…

_**~~7:00~~**_

Once he was certain that the damaged vertebrae had been sufficiently repaired, he placed two flexible metal rods along the length of her spine on both sides. Using steel pins and wire, he secured the rods at intervals along their length to the bones in order to provide further support and maintain proper alignment. He checked his work once more before closing the length of the incision and thoroughly cleansing the area. "She has a long road of recovery ahead of her."

"Jake is going to be devastated but at least she has a good chance of surviving her injuries now." I admitted adding another bag of blood to the drip along with several other bags of fluid and medications and once again resetting the drip sequences for all of the IVs. I watched as he covered the incision along her spine with layers of thick, heavily medicated gauze dressing and secured it in place before once again rotating the table and securing it so that she could be transferred onto another bed that was equipped with traction to provide further support to her injured spine.

_**~~8:00~~**_

We had just transferred her position to what would be her hospital bed for the next several weeks when alarms from the monitors began to once again sound. "She's coding," I revealed turning off the ventilator and quickly disconnecting its tubing only to attach the end of the tube in her throat to a bag. I began to manually ventilate her as he moved to retrieve the proper medications.

With calm, fluid motion, he loaded a syringe with adrenaline and finding the proper placement, injected the medication into her chest, being certain that it was administered directly into her heart. The effect was almost immediate as her heartbeat began to regulate, finally easing into a steady, normal rhythm.

"That was too close," I admitted removing the bag and reattaching the ventilator's tubing and resetting the system so that the machine would do all the work, at least for the time being. I watched as he set and adjusted the traction so that the healing bones would be free of all unnecessary strain or pressure.

_**~~9:00~~**_

"Let her regain consciousness on her own. It will give the narcotic medications a chance to take affect and also give her body a chance to recover from the stress of surgery and the shock." He checked the equipment once more, adjusting the pillows and the blankets so that once she did regain consciousness she would be at least somewhat comfortable before exiting the room to inform Jake. "All that can be done now is to wait and see how she progresses. I'm afraid the next few days will determine whether she survives or not." He admitted as I followed him up the stairs and into the main part of the house.

"Seth, Leah," Carlisle's expression turned concern at the sight of both of them as Jake's twin children bolted from where they were sitting on the couch with Jasper to greet him. "Thomas, Allieana, you two are growing like weeds, where's your father?" He motioned for Seth to help his sister up and follow him up to his office.

"Dad's asleep on the couch in the den. Aunt Alice said that he was exhausted," Thomas admitted, struggling to pronounce the last word but managing something close enough to be understood.

"Is Mom okay?" Allieana asked her bottom lip trembling and pooching out in the beginnings of a pout brought about by her inability to be with her mom. She had always been close to both her parents but when one of them was hurt, she was very easily upset by such occurrences.

Carlisle knelt in front of both kids briefly, "Your mom has been hurt very badly but I think she is going to be fine. I promise when she is better and able to have visitors that you will be the first ones, besides your father of course. Deal?" His ability with children was one of the traits that made him such a valuable physician, that and his quick, calm thinking and lightning fast, always steady hands. "For now, you two go hang with Jasper or go play with Ness and don't worry about your Mom."

They both nodded and took off to find Ness as he rose and escorted Seth and Leah up the stairs to his office so that their injuries could be examined and treatments could be determined…

"Have a seat," He insisted helping Leah to sit down in one of the two chairs as Seth did the same. He moved to examine the gash on Seth's shoulder. "I see Sue attempted to close this wound with butterflies."

"Yeah, it worked sorta, until I moved wrong." Seth admitted grimacing as Carlisle began cleaning and prepping the wound for sutures. "How's Cara? I mean is she…" The question immediately caught Leah's full attention as well even through her obvious pain.

"In critical but stable condition after about 9 hours spent in surgery. For now she is recovering but she has a long road ahead of her." He answered testing the area around Seth's wound to be sure it was totally numb before closing it with sutures.

"Nine hours, wow that's a lot," Leah muttered more to herself than aloud as Carlisle finished closing the wound on Seth's shoulder and covering the sutures with medicated dressing. He pulled a sling from one of the filing cabinets and fitted it so that Seth's arm would have proper support. "Keep it in the sling for 24 hours so that wound can start healing, after that it should be closed enough that normal motion won't tear it open."

"Sure," Seth agreed as Carlisle moved to examine Leah. "Cara's situation isn't good is it?" He questioned watching Carlisle work. "I mean…"

"No, I'm afraid there were injuries to her spine. Injuries that have very likely left her paralyzed from the waist down," He admitted locking a firm gaze on both Clearwater children. "Jake has not been told and being Cara's physician I will be the one to reveal it to him, when he has had sufficient rest. Until such time, it is to be kept secret." His tone was firm and his expression left no room for argument. He meant for the secret to be kept until such time as he chose to reveal Cara's situation to Jake.

Leah tensed in response to just the pressure of Carlisle's hand against her ribcage as he gently felt of the injured bones. "Hurts to breathe," She insisted her voice fading into what would have been a barely audible whisper to a mere mortal. She was still clutching her injured wrist tightly against her abdomen even though it had been snugly wrapped with elastic bandage by her mother before Rose and Emmett had arrived.

"Let's get some x-rays of your ribcage and your arm. There is some obvious misalignment of your ribs so I'm going to put you in medical overnight for observation and to give you 24hrs of oxygen therapy. It will help to ease the rib pain." Carlisle stated helping Leah to her feet. "Come along Seth, I'm sure she will value the company if she must stay in medical." He insisted guiding her from the office, Seth following them as they moved in the direction that would lead them to the basement medical center.


End file.
